Sapphire Toxin
by MoonlightShadowHostess
Summary: AU! My first ever fic! Sakura hasn't seen Eriol for several years, it was too dangerous for her to do so. She had thought she was free of his 'Sapphire Toxin' until he comes back into her life with an unusual proposal for her...
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire Toxin

Hello there everyone, well this is my first ever fan fiction submission. Round of applause I finally took the plunge and joined because this site is so awesome!!!

Anyhow, as I say this is my first time so be gentle when you review kay? This is a Sakura and Eriol fic that came to me as I was listening to the song Poison. I can't decide whether or not this should be a one-shot, so review my work and give me your opinion if you feel inclined to. Thanks and on with the story!!

P.S sorry if it's spaced out weird I don't really get how it works lol

Prologue

She'd never realised how appropriate the lyrics of Alice Cooper's song Poison until she met him.

_Your cruel device, your blood like ice_

That was him alright. Cruel, and he did act as though it were liquid ice flowing through his veins and not warm blood.

_One look could kill, my pain your thrill_

That was all it took. One look from his sapphire eyes and she was once more tangled in his restricting web. He thrived on her fear and pain, he seemed to get some kind of sadistic enjoyment out of her suffering. Probably because it was his little mind games that provoked these emotions from her. He was the only one who could reduce her to a submissive wreck with a few well chosen words.

_I hear you calling and its needles and pins, I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

This was also true. Whenever he said her name the same pinpricks of fear and expectancy danced along her spine. She hated it, it made her realise just how weak she was when it came to him. She did not like loosing control; she did not like being considered weak. One day she was determined to make him suffer the same torture he put her through, she would make him say her name with the same painful desire.

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin, I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

He _was _under her skin; he had worked his way into her system and she was powerless to get him out. She was afraid of his kisses, afraid of how much she craved them. This was a dangerous craving indeed. His commanding lips were the strongest way for him to work his toxin deeper into her veins and again, there was nothing she could do to fight it.

_You're poison running through my veins_

He was indeed the poison running through her veins: only there was no known cure for this particular brand. The aptly named 'Sapphire Toxin'.

Well there you go, my first fic. Tell me what you think in a review, like should I leave it like this or develop it? Thanks very much for reading!

MoonlightShadowHostess (A.K.A Jay)


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire Toxin (Part 2)

A/N: Hello every1 it's me again! I'm so pleased that I've had such encouraging and constructive reviews already so thanks to everyone who's reviewed my work! I think I should make this clear: this will be an alternate universe fic and I am aware that my characters personalities are different, they're supposed to be!

Well now here's my attempt at a continuation with this story, please review if you don't like and I'll change it. Well here goes,

P.S only the story idea and the obviously not CCS characters are mine! (If that makes sense)

Chapter One

22-year-old Sakura Kinomoto gave a sigh of contentment as she walked slowly through the modest building where she now worked as one of the most impressive young lawyers in Tokyo. She was a medium sized woman with a slender yet curvaceous figure. Her hair was shoulder length, a glittering auburn colour and her eyes were large and a deep emerald, and combine this with perfect porcelain skin, she was rather beautiful.

Sakura beamed to her secretary Karen as she walked into her office, "Morning Karen-san."

Karen smiled back. She was a woman in her mid 40's with a friendly smile and cheerful personality. She was also a whiz when it came to filing and organisation. "Good morning, Kinomoto-sama."

"Are there any messages for me?"

The older woman shook her blonde head as a mischievous smile spread across her face, "No Sakura but there is someone waiting for you in your office. He doesn't have an appointment but since you're free until 10o'clock I had him wait for you, you don't mind do you?"

"No Karen, thank you and let me know when Mr Lewis arrives." Sakura said pleasantly as she walked into her office. Her mild intrigue as to who her visitor could be turned into full blown shock as she froze just before entering the room, "Eriol?!"

The billionaire Englishmen business tycoon turned to her and smiled, his teeth were pearly white, "Hello Sakura, it's nice to see you again." The smile on his face was almost predatory and sent oh-so-familiar icy fingers of fear gliding swiftly down her spine. He had been handsome in high school and now at 24-years-of-age those good looks seemed to have matured over the years; they now had a sort of cold and yet strangely attractive aloofness to them and he emanated a strong aura of untouchable authority and mystery.

His hair was deep navy that was quite short and spiky and his fringe was gelled up. He wore stylish glasses that partially hid his hypnotising sapphire eyes but did nothing to dilute the force of his cold stare. He was now over six feet tall and slim, his shoulders were broad and his waist was narrow. His arms and legs were long. His impressive build was highlighted by his black (obviously expensive) designer tailored suit.

Sakura swallowed and subtly pinched herself, it hurt a lot and made her wince as she realised that she wasn't dreaming. Eriol Hiiragizawa (A/N: sorry if I spelt it wrong!) was indeed here in her office and looking at her with the same intensity as a cat surveying a mouse. He raised a navy eyebrow and said silkily in a smooth baritone, "Do you always conduct business over your office threshold? That's highly unorthodox wouldn't you say?"

Sakura felt her face turn red and she stepped forward slowly, the small click the door made as it closed sounded painfully loud in her ears. The tension in the office was almost tangible enough to taste, it was clogging up Sakura's throat as she tentatively made her way towards her desk; careful to go the opposite way to Eriol to avoid any unnecessary contact with him. She didn't think she could handle it right now.

She sat on her desk chair and drew in a calming breath. She counted to five slowly in her head before speaking, "Mr Hiiragizawa. Is there something I can help you with?" she mentally congratulated herself on her steady and professional tone.

Eriol lips twitched in obvious amusement at her shock and discomfort, "Yes Sakura there is indeed something you can help me with. First of all, dispense with the formalities, we're too familiar for that. Secondly, I have a proposal that will benefit you and help me out immensely."

Sakura immediately felt uneasy, despite the fact that his tone was friendlier than before. She checked her watch and said disinterestedly, "Beneficial for me? Now why would that be Mr Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol suddenly leant forward and his eyes narrowed, "Sakura…" the dangerously soft tone he said her name in made Sakura's heart freeze and then begin to beat painfully fast. He locked his gaze to hers and said, "No. Do not use formalities with me."

Sakura swallowed again and nodded. She prayed her cool demeanour would hold out just a little longer, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he intimidated her. He'd use that against her, the same way he used his business opponents biggest weaknesses against them, he had an uncanny knack for figuring out intimate details like that.

Eriol suddenly leant back and said smoothly, "It's a very simple offer. It's a year long contract, you working for me. I'll pay you triple your original fees and all of your expenses and bills until the time runs out."

Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What's the position?"

Eriol suddenly stood and walked smartly around the desk to her side. Before Sakura could react Eriol had braced his arms firmly onto her chairs and tilted it backwards. His face was dangerously close to hers and he smirked as her eyes widened in surprise and a crimson flush appeared on her cheeks.

"It's very simple me dear, naïve Sakura…" he leant closer to her so that they were almost nose to nose, "The position is… my wife."

Sakura's heartbeat was thundering in her ears as he said this. She froze in shock and stared into his sapphire eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but her throat merely worked soundlessly. Eriol smirked again as she managed to choke out, "W-what?"

A/N: and there you have my attempt at a cliff-hanger. So what'd do you reckon, does it suck or what? Things should speed up soon I'm just struggling for inspiration at the moment.

I'll apologise now, I'm starting my gcse's so my updates could take a while, so sorry about that! Please review for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire Toxin (Part 3)

A/N: Hello peoples, it is me again! So very, very, sorry for the hugemongous wait between updates my stupid school work load has been unbelievable! Thanks so much to all my reviewers and to all of you who are reading this story, I really appreciate it. Well here we go, on with the story!

P.S The characters are not mine if you can recognise them, only the story and the unrecognisable people are mine!

Chapter Two

"I'll take this one." Eriol's baritone rang out sharply as he pointed to the incredibly expensive gold, sapphire studded engagement ring behind the jewellery shops glass counter. Sakura stared at the price tag numbly, not really registering what was happening until she felt Eriol's large hand enclose around her smaller left hand. He met her gaze and deftly slid the beautiful ring onto her ring finger. As he released her hand again it fell back to her side listlessly, she didn't move at all. Through the numb haze she was surrounded in she vaguely thought about how surprisingly cold and heavy the ring was, just like the circumstances that had resulted in Sakura agreeing to become Eriol's wife.

_Flashback: The Previous Day_ (A/N: Sorry it's a bit long!)

_Sakura's sensible heeled shoes flew down the sterile smelling hospital hallways. Her heart was pounding in her chest and the blood was roaring loudly in her ears, "Please be Ok, please don't let it be him…"_

_She burst into the private room and her knees buckled at the sight of the figure on the starched white bed, tubes and machinery surrounded his now surprisingly fragile form._

"_Touya!" Sakura flung herself onto her knees next to the bed and clutched her big brother's hand desperately as she sobbed incoherently at him. Tears streaming down her cheeks she stood and stroked his black hair gently. His strong face was pale, white with a surreal tinge of grey. The sight of her strong big brother in these horrible circumstances made Sakura cry harder._

_A soft knock interrupted her and a doctor entered the room. His face held sadness at the sight of the beautiful girl crying hysterically as she implored her brother to sit up and stop fooling around. His lined face held signs of tension as he drew in a breath, "Miss Kinomoto, I am Doctor Richardson. I am looking after your brother Touya."_

"_Is he going to be Ok?" the emerald eyed girl pleaded desperately from her position at her brother's side._

_Dr Richardson sighed deeply, "He needs surgery Miss Kinomoto, he'll die without it. I'm afraid that it isn't cheap, especially when you combine it with the cost of aftercare…"_

"_How much?"_

_As she heard the figure Sakura's knees gave out again and she slid to the floor, no matter how hard she tried she could never come up with that much money._

"_I'll pay for it." A new voice spoke from the doorway. Sakura turned and saw bright sapphire through the tears in her eyes._

_Dr Richardson looked surprised, "May I ask what you are to the patient?"_

_Eriol's eyes sought Sakura's and held them, almost imperceptivity she nodded. Eriol turned to the doctor and said swiftly, "I'm his future brother in law."_

_End Flashback_

Eriol led Sakura out of the jewellery shop and towards his black Aston Marton that was parked expertly in the car park right next to the front of the shop.

He unlocked it and held the door open for her. Sakura reached out and touched his arm gently, making him falter in surprise. He turned to her and she whispered, "Thank you."

He nodded, "I had to protect my investment." He added swiftly. Sakura looked as though she'd been slapped and snapped out of weird reverie she had fallen into, "How dare you call my brother an investment you unfeeling-"

His hands latched onto her upper arms as he ground out, "Don't make any mistakes Sakura that is all this ever was or ever will be." He shoved her gently into the car and shut the door behind her effectively cutting off her cries of protest. As he made his way to the driver's seat he repeated the word, "Business." Much to convince himself as it was to convince her…

A/N: Well there you go, the next chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short and abrupt I ran out of inspiration near the end so I apologise for that!

If anything is unclear or you have any suggestions please review!

P.S Sorry if its slow I'll pick it up soon, my muse appears to have gone somewhere at the moment

MoonlightShadowHostess,

Jay


	4. Chapter 4

Sapphire Toxin (Part 4)

A/N: Hello everyone, it's me! I apologise greatly for the hhhuuugggeee wait between updates, my coursework load has been unbelievable! And my internet has been broken! But it's all better now lol

Once more I'd like 2 say thanks very much 2 my reviewers and all of you who've stuck with my story so far, it makes me so happy!

On with the story!

(P.S Oh yeah, I unfortunately don't own CCS, much as I wish I did)

Chapter Three

Sakura sighed deeply as she looked around her apartment, correction, her old apartment. The once stylish and neat rooms were now stripped bare of all her belongings which were now packed into boxes that were stacked in her empty living room.

A knock sounded at the door and Sakura turned to see three removal men, "Excuse us Miss Kinomoto, we're here to pick up your things." They bowed politely as they spoke.

Sakura nodded and smiled at them, "Thank you for your help." She said sincerely. The youngest of the trio blushed deeply as Sakura left and one of his friends whacked him across the head with his newspaper.

Eriol's long fingers flew with impressive speed along his laptop's keyboard. His glasses glowed with the light of the computer screen and his face was a mask of intense concentration. A knock at the door roused him from his trance, "Enter!"

His eyes widened ever so slightly as Sakura shyly entered the room. She bowed politely and spoke quickly, "I'm going out to meet someone Eriol, I just thought I'd let you know."

Eriol turned back to the computer and nodded, "Ok Sakura, you have your phone with you if there are any problems."

Sakura nodded and turned to go, "Oh and Sakura?" Sakura turned back and Eriol smiled, "You look very alluring in that outfit."

Sakura's cheeks flared bright red and she fled from the room. Eriol smirked contentedly; she never failed to amuse him.

Sakura pulled up in front of Santino's restaurant with 5 minutes to spare and she heaved a sigh of relief, as a child she'd had a notorious reputation for being late. She smoothed down her skirt and hurried inside, spotting the person she was meeting immediately, "Tomoyo!!"

Tomoyo Daidouji's amethyst eyes widened delightedly as she beamed at her cousin, "Sakura!"

The pair embraced and sat down together at the table. A waiter appeared and they ordered swiftly, immediately chatting as soon as he was heading away.

"How are you Moyo?"

"I'm doing great Sakura; my fashion industry has really been a hit!"

Sakura laughed, "I know I've seen your designs in the catalogue!"

Tomoyo beamed, her eyes going starry as she squealed, "You'll have to model for me!"

Sakura sweat-dropped and laughed nervously, trust Tomoyo to say that.

Tomoyo suddenly turned serious, "So Sakura, what was it that was so urgent you had to call me in person?"

Sakura's hands clenched on top of her knees, "Well Moyo…" she looked down and swallowed deeply. Tomoyo stood up and placed her hands anxiously on her cousin's shoulders, "What is it Sakura?"

"W-well Touya's in hospital…" tears started to flow down her cheeks as Tomoyo gasped, "And I'm getting married."

"Married?" Tomoyo gasped, "Who to?"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"YOU'RE MARRYING WHO?!" demanded a new voice from behind them.

Sakura and Tomoyo turned and gasped, standing hurriedly and tightening her hold on her cousin's arms. Tomoyo's eyes narrowed as she glared at the man standing in front of them and tightened her grip on Sakura.

Sakura's eyes were wide and her hands were trembling as she whispered, "Syaoran…"

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUN! Well there you have it, the next chapter. What's the situation between Sakura and Syaoran? How will Eriol react when he finds out about it? I'll tell you in the next chapter.

I'm really struggling for ideas and inspiration so I'm begging you to review and give me a hand pleeassse!

I'm sorry if the chapter sucked and was a bit random, I got a bit stuck on how to say what I wanted to say, sorry about that! I will get better honestly!

Jay

MoonlightShadowHostess


	5. Chapter 5

Sapphire Toxin (Part 5)

A.N: Hello everyone, 'tis me again. I apologise greatly for how random my story may have been so far, my ideas have jus totally pushed off without so much as a by your leave! I'm also feeling knd of hyper as it's my 15th birthday on Thursday!! YAAHHOOO! Ehm, sorry about that got a little carried away there haha.

Any who, here's the next chapter.

p.s thanks to all my reviewers and people reading this story, you are the best!

p.s.s I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of it's characters. I only own the OC's and the plot (and a bag of cookies but that's beside the point!)

Chapter Four

Eriol could sense something was wrong as soon as Sakura got back to the mansion. Her normally sparkling eyes were dull and she was paler than usual and Eriol could see that her hands were shaking despite the fact that she was several feet away from him. His sapphire eyes flared, if someone had done something to her, Eriol would make sure that they would pay dearly for messing with what was his.

"Sakura what happened?" he demanded and crossed the foyer to her side, taking a firm grip on her shoulders and forcing her to meet his eyes.

Sakura looked away from him, "Nothing's wrong I'm just tired."

Eriol tightened his grip ever so slightly, "Didn't your mother teach you not to lie to people?" he murmured dangerously and he felt a glimmer of satisfaction at the guilty expression that flickered across Sakura's features.

"I- I saw someone today." She finally whispered.

Eriol was seriously worried now, why wasn't Sakura flaring up at him like she normally did? Who could have upset her so much?

"Who did you see?" his face and voice conveyed no more emotion than was required.

"I saw Syaoran."

A tense silence followed. The ticking of the nearby grandfather clock was the only noise disturbing it. Eriol released Sakura's shoulders and clenched his fists by his sides, "Where?"

"At Santino's, I was meeting Tomoyo for lunch and he suddenly appeared." Sakura's lip trembled slightly and it was then that Eriol noticed the bruise forming on her left cheek. His hand flew out at amazing speed and cupped her face, forcing her to turn the injured area towards him.

"Did he do this?" Eriol's voice was a deadly whisper.

Sakura started to panic and attempted to pull free, "It doesn't matter Eriol."

"Did he do this?" Eriol repeated. His eyes met Sakura's and held them; they were blazing with an enraged fire. "And why."

Sakura refused to speak. Eriol sighed angrily, "Fine, if you refuse to tell me…" he lowered his face towards Sakura's and smirked, "I'll have to convince you."

The hand supporting Sakura's cheek moved to her chin and his other arm wound tightly around her waist before he pressed his silk like lips to hers.

"_No, no this isn't fair damn it!" _Sakura started to struggle, and as she opened her mouth to yell Eriol took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

To her disgust Sakura found herself getting weak at the knees, her hands moved to hold onto Eriol's shoulders in an effort to keep upright as he coaxed and explored her mouth. Sakura broke the kiss when she thought she might pass out from lack of oxygen and managed to pull free of Eriol's grasp. Her cheeks were flaming crimson and she was panting heavily.

Eriol meanwhile, looked as pristine as ever and had a triumphant smirk on his face, "Now then, I'll ask you again: did Syaoran do that mark and why."

Sakura fought to keep the answer in but Eriol had managed to strengthen his hold on her with the kiss; she wasn't able to stop the words from coming, "He did." Shame and anger welled in her, how could she be so weak after only one kiss?

"Why?"  
"When he heard me tell Tomoyo I was getting married to you. He grabbed me and demanded to know what the hell I was playing at. I told him to let go of me and he just suddenly hit me. The entire restraint went into hock after that. He tried to speak to me again, apologising and grovelling, but Tomoyo got her bodyguards in and they carted him off to prison for something or other." Sakura smiled wryly, "Tomoyo seemed pleased though and offered to do any outfits for the wedding…. After she'd murdered Syaoran of course." She added offhandedly.

Eriol's face darkened how dare his insolent cousin try and ruin what he had worked so hard for? He couldn't allow Syaoran to interfere before he got what he wanted: the company, and Sakura. He was damned if he was going to let anyone get in the way.

"He'll pay for that."

"Eriol don't, please. Don't do anything to him. I'm alright the bruise will heal in a few days."

Eriol contemplated it silently for a few seconds, "If I do that for you, you have to do something for me."

"What?"

Eriol smirked, "You have to come with me to meet my family and we have to announce our engagement to the press."  
"WHAT?"

"Well Sakura, I am a very rich man and the fact that I'm coming off the market is something the public gossips will want to know, and I don't think my mother would be too happy if I got married without letting her meet my fiancée."

Sakura swayed on her feet, "Oh bugger."

"Oh and Sakura," Eriol had already got half way to his study at this point, "The press conference will be in 10 minutes so get ready."

"Ok I'll just- wait. You mean the conference is now!"

"Yes, the sooner the better."

Sakura turned and fled up the stairs, "Damn Eriol you jerk!"

Eriol chuckled finally her firecracker personality was back. His smile faded however as he thought of Syaoran. He'd have to keep his love-sick little cousin out of the way, he might confuse Sakura and lead her astray and then he'd lose everything.

He pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and dialled a number, "Hell Yamazaki? I need a favour, and I need it done quickly." Eriol reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo: it was the last photo he and Sakura had taken together on their prom night, the night that Eriol made sakura his. "I need you to contact Tomoyo Daidouji and arrange a meeting for me, she and I have things to talk about." He paused, "Oh, and send a limo for the press conference in a bit. Have you got all the papers ready? Excellent, see you in a few." Eriol closed off the connection and grinned, everything was going to go exactly as he'd planned, a few technical hiccups never hurt anyone. Afterall, he'd gotten Sakura once, he was sure to get her again… and this time he wouldn't let go.

A.N: Well there ya go the next chappy! I apologise if Syaoran appeared a little out of character here, but that's the way I needed him to be I'm afraid (sweat-drops) not that I have anything against him though. Hopefully any queries you have on Eriol's motives and his and Sakura's past relationship will become clear soon as the plot develops.

Thanks again to my reviewers, and if any of you would like to talk to me about anything just send me a message kay? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

p.s: Syaoran and Tomoyo will be making further entries into the story and so will quite possibly, Yukito and Meilin! Depends on how I can finagle them in lol

Review if you feel like it!

Jay,

MoonlightShadowHostess


	6. Chapter 6

Sapphire Toxin (Part 6)

A.N: I am so so so sorry for my delayed review!!! (Bows deeply) I'm sorry but things have been a little hectic for me at the moment and I lost all my inspiration so, yeah so I'm real sorry to all those of you who have been waiting.

Kyouya: Disgraceful, appalling.

Jay: Ohtori? What are you doing here? I thought we had a meeting at Ouran later.

Kyouya: We do, but I needed to speed things up,

Jay: Hey wait a minute!

Kyouya: Jay doesn't own any CCs characters or Ouran High School characters. She only owns the plot and OC's.

(Grabs Jay by the shirt and drags her outside to the limo)

Chapter Five

Sakura flopped into one of the couches in the living room and groaned, "Oh my god!"

Eriol smirked and loosened his tie, "Tired?"

Sakura glared at him, the purple bruise on her face was shining now it'd come out fully, "How are you not? I've never been surrounded by so many reporters in all my life!"

Eriol chuckled, "I think it went rather well, especially when my mother arrived, you handled it well."

Sakura smiled gently, "She's a lovely woman. I don't think many of your fans were too impressed though."

Eriol cringed, "That was embarrassing. The reporters loved it."

Sakura nodded and stood with a sigh, "I'm off to lie down for a little while."

Eriol nodded, "OK, oh I might be out for a while later, I'm meeting someone."

Sakura nodded with a smile and left the room. Eriol waited until she'd gone upstairs before pulling his phone out of his pocket, "Yamazaki, bring the car around, we have a meeting to attend."

Syaoran Li didn't look up from his computer as someone rapped smartly on the door, "Come!"

He did stand when the tall navy haired man entered the room. His hands clenched into fists and his body tensed, "What do you want?"  
Eriol closed the door behind him and took a step forward. His voice was low and dangerous when he spoke, "I warn you now, you leave her alone."

Syaoran flared up immediately, "You evil, manipulative b!" (A.N: sorry for that!) He snarled before launching himself upon Eriol.

Eriol sidestepped his cousin's attack and flipped him to the ground. He heard the door open and turned to the black haired man who entered, "Is it ready?"  
Yamazaki nodded, "All set for you boss."

Eriol turned back to his cousin… and got a hard cross to the jaw.

He raised a hand to his cheek and glared at the other man, "So that's how you hit her."

Syaoran's amber eyes narrowed, "Hit who? oh…" He looked down guiltily before his head snapped up again, "I would never hurt her!"

Eriol's hand flew out with impressive speed and grabbed the other man by the collar. He slammed him bodily against the wall, "So that bruise on her beautiful face is a figment of my imagination is it? Her own testimony and that of a witness are lies are they?"

Syaoran tried to pull free as he spat, "It's all a lie! The engagement all of it! You don't love her; you probably blackmailed her into pretending to be your wife so you can succeed the company!"

Eriol punched Syaoran with his left fist hard enough to bust the other man's lip, "You don't know what you're talking about." He cast one last disdainful look at the bleeding figure on the floor and walked out. As he reached the door, he turned, "I tell you now, you come near her again and I will personally deal with you."

Eriol straightened himself up as he entered the impressive office building. A flirty secretary led him to the office he needed, "Here we are Sir."

Eriol shot her an uninterested glance and entered. He smiled warmly at the woman at the other end of the room, "I commend your acting skills Miss Daidouji."

Tomoyo turned and smiled fleetingly, "Would you expect any less from me?" her jaw hardened, "I trust you had a word with that cousin of yours?"  
Eriol nodded and turned to his assistant who handed him a Polaroid picture, "This is merely his first warning."

Tomoyo's amethyst eyes gleamed as she tucked the picture into her pocket, "Good warning."

Eriol inclined his head, "I'm surprised Sakura didn't suspect you of any involvement."

Tomoyo nodded, "I agreed to help you because I believe it will help her too."

"So you approve of the wedding?"  
"I do… but there's just one problem…"

Eriol looked confused, "What?"

"Aside from what will happen if you use any designer but me for the outfits? I think there's someone who won't abide by the union."

"Who? The brother is still in the hospital."  
"That was nice of you to pay."

Eriol smiled, "Self preservation, I remember how Touya was with Sakura."  
Tomoyo laughed, "Well there is that. Maybe he'll only maim you once he finds out you paid for them to save his life."  
Eriol ran a hand through his hair, "Then who else could it possibly be?"

Sakura hurried down the stairs; "I'm coming!" she straightened herself out and hurried to the door. She opened the door and was immediately pulled into a tight hug. She squeaked in surprise and the person released her, "Hello Cherry Blossom."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened in shock and a light blush coloured her pale cheeks, "Yukito?"

A.N: Well there you go, the drama continues! I apolgise if this doesn't seem worth the wait, I can only do so much haha. I'm sorry about the obscured swear word in there, I'll delete it if I get any comments. I hope you enjoyed this part and will continue to read the story!

Next time: Where has Yukito been? And what does he want with Sakura? How will Eriol take it?

Hope you enjoyed it, please review if you feel like it!

Jay,

MoonlightShadowHostess


End file.
